kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of NPCs (Sky SC)
This is a list of the 456 NPCs that can be found in . *Aaron *Ada *Addy *Alan *Aldan *Alice *Alta *Alund *Aluts *Alvelle *Alvin *Amelia (NPC Haken Gate) *Amelia (NPC Manoria) *Anden *Anette *Antoine *Anton *Antonio *Antose *Anya *Apple *Argyle *Armand *Ashton *Atget *Baral *Bargo *Barlowe *Barranco *Bartholomew *Becker *Belden *Ben *Benoit *Berden *Bergan *Bern *Berna *Bian *Bill *Birnette *Blaue *Bloom *Bolle *Bones *Borden *Brahm *Brenda *Bridget *Bruno *Buck *Builna *Burrell *Burt *Caesar *Carla *Carlos *Carnero *Carol *Caron *Carrie *Cecile *Chaeli *Charles *Chere Perzel *Chesley *Ciel *Cisna *Citron *Claire (NPC Bose) *Claire (NPC Rolent) *Clare *Clark *Clive *Colton *Connor *Constance *Cornelius *Cosimo *Cready *Creda *Cromwell *Currant *Cutinger *Cyril *Dale *Dalia *Dan *Danton *Dario *Datten *Dayan *Deborah *Dels *Dennis *Densel *Dick *Didi *Dina *Dino *Divine *Dodge *Dominique *Duncan (NPC Capua Hideout) *Duncan (NPC Grancel) *Dyne *Ed *Edel *Editor-in-Chief *Edwin *Effort *Egel *Ekle *Elegia *Eletta *Elger *Elise *Elissa *Elkan *Elke (NPC Bose) *Elke (NPC Valleria Shore) *Ellie *Elwyn *Emile *Emily *Emma *Emmy *Erick *Ernest *Ethan *Euridice *Eva *Fabree *Fannie *Fate *Faulkner *Faults *Fauna *Faye *Felicia *Felicity *Figaro *Filder *Finel *Finella *Fisher *Flora *Folk *Fran *Franz Perzel *Freemont *Frieda *Frissa *Fritz *Fuego *Gantz *Gartner *Gary *Gaspard *Gaton *Gerald *Gerome *Gervais *Gerwin *Godfrey *Gorg *Grandt *Graves *Gray *Gundolf *Gunter *Gwen *Hahn *Hannah Perzel *Hardt *Harg *Harold *Harry *Hazel *Hector *Heinrich *Helena *Helmuth *Henning *Herio *Holstein *Horrace *Hugo *Ida *Igor *Ilene *Irene *Issac *Jabu *Jacob *Jimmy *Jules *Kaden *Karl *Katrina (NPC Bose) *Katrina (NPC Grancel) *Kientz *Kiera *Kitty *Knowles *Kuper *Kuwano *Lacos *Lakeisha *Lakely *Landan *Lane *Laone *Latanya *Launa *Lechter *Legaro *Lenard *Lenore (NPC Bose) *Lenore (NPC Capua Hideout) *Letta *Lewey *Libra *Libro *Licia *Lifa *Lily *Limon *Lindsay *Lita *Liz *Logan *Logic *Lonnie *Lore *Lottelio *Louis *Lucas *Lucia *Lucky *Luke *Lyall *Lyndon *Lynn *Lyril *Lytton *Maggy *Mao *Marco *Marian *Marsha *Martin *Martina *Matilda *May *Mayner *Meissen *Melders *Melony *Melvin *Mickey *Micria *Midee *Miele *Mikelson *Mikey *Miles *Millia *Mina *Minuet *Mirano *Miriam *Modena *Monika (NPC Jenis Royal Academy) *Monika (NPC Zeiss) *Muriel *Murray *Museum Director *Mylene *Nage *Nana *Nemo *Nigel *Nikita *Nix *Noah *Noel *Nolan *Nonna *Norche *Noria *Norm *Norman *Noticia *O Neil *Olnis *Orange *Orta *Orvid *Pace *Paddington *Palmer *Parker *Parkes *Pat *Patrick *Patty *Paul *Payton *Percy *Pesca (NPC Ravennue) *Pesca (NPC Ruan) *Peter *Phelio *Phoebe *Phyllis *Picaro *Platina *Pomme *Portos *Priam *Primo *Primrose *Prometheus *Purity *Quantay *Radford *Radmira *Raleigh *Ralph *Randall *Ratio *Ray *Raymond *Recia *Regis *Rehmann *Reina *Reisen *Renzo *Reval *Revol *Rex *Rhett *Rhody *Rianne *Richelle *Ricky *Ridge *Riel *Rinon *Rionne *Robert *Robin *Robyn *Rosa *Rosco *Ross *Roy *Rudi *Rufus *Rutherford *Ruvie *Ryan *Sadie *Sam *Samario *Samuel *Sanders *Santos *Sarah *Sariah *Sasha *Scott *Seagaro *Sein *Selbourne *Serge *Serose *Serra *Shaque *Sharnelle *Shea *Shelby *Shepard *Sienna *Sima *Simon *Skip *Solomon *Sophina *Sorbet *Sorella *Sotiria *Spence *Spencer *Spiridon *Squaro *Stain *Stella *Sting *Stoll *Sunia *Sylvie *Tabitha *Tact *Talbot *Talia *Tammy *Taris *Taylor *Ted *Terell *Terence *Terry *Thelma *Theodore *Thomas *Tia *Tiffany *Timon *Tio Perzel *Tobias *Todd *Tom *Tooker *Tran *Travis *Trayton *Trent *Trino *Troy *Ursus *Usher *Verne *Vernon *Viego *Vince (NPC Ravennue) *Vince (NPC Zeiss) *Vixen *Vogt *Warner *Wayne (NPC Sanktheim) *Whemler *Will Perzel *Wilmont *Wiola *Wolpe *Wong *Yuni *Yuriel *Zacharias *Zack *Zain *Zecalte *Zelste Category:Data Lists Category:NPCs